


Fashion Sense

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's planning is all that keeps the duo from complete disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fashion Sense

Joanne first brought the guys color coordinated outfits to my attention during the episode "Light My Fire." Of course they did it again in "Red Dust." We speculated on when they decided what they would wear and this story resulted. It's *real* short. 

For Joanne. 

## Fashion Sense

by Siren  


Blair snuggled against Jim, drowsy and satiated. "So," he murmured, "what are we going to wear tomorrow, Big Guy?" 

Jim pulled him in tighter. "Let's worry about it tomorrow." 

Twisting until he was facing Jim, Blair said, "Remember the last time that happened?" 

Jim groaned. "Do I. That burnt orange thing you wore and Simon's purple suit. It makes my eyes hurt just thinking about it." 

Blair laid a kiss on each eye. "At least now we know that the conflicting light spectrum rays..." 

Jim stopped the flow of scientific jargon with a kiss. Pulling back, he said, "I'll wear my garnet pullover. Why don't you wear that emerald shirt I bought you?" 

Somewhat dazed, Blair nodded. His eyes started to slip closed then snapped open. "Don't forget to call Simon." 

"I already did, Scamp. He's wearing pale amethyst." 

"Garnet, emerald, and pale amethyst. What did you call those colors again?" 

Jim suppressed a sigh. For someone who picked things up so quickly, Blair was slow to develop a good fashion sense. "Jewel tones." He rolled over onto his back, pulling Blair's upper body onto his chest. 

"Yeah, right, jewel tones," Blair murmured before drifting off to sleep. 

Jim smiled. He slept, dreaming of a color coordinated police force.   
  


* * *

Send comments to the author at lfschomb@gdi.net .  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/selections.cgi).


End file.
